1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a matching method and system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a real-time, localized and mobile matching method and system for proxy purchase.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, more and more purchasing agents provide proxy purchase service to help clients buy products. For example, if a client wants to buy a product, which is only sold in other countries, the client may request a purchasing agent to proxy purchase the product from other countries. However, purchasing agents must take product lists for proxy purchase from clients before going out to buy products to be proxy-purchased.